


An Unforgetable  Day

by kndpomsprosie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kndpomsprosie/pseuds/kndpomsprosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in an abandon house, knowing that this day will be unforgettable…. Or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unforgetable  Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cuda+Bear).



> This was a GCSE piece that I got told should be published. So here it is. this is a gift to Cuda bear who without him I wouldn't be writing.

My Unforgettable day

If only I had listened to my instincts, I wouldn’t be stuck here right now. The fluttering of my eyes first woke me, but the fear kept me wide awake. I picked myself off the pristine dust covered floor as a shiver enclosed my spine.  
“Hello?” I questioned as I glanced around the dull, forgotten bay room. The sun slowly set across the shattered mirror hung on the one grand cupboard coved in sage coloured plants. The cupboard looked as though it would collapse under its own weight. “Anyone here?” I cried, looking for life. The fear struck me fast as I licked my parched lips, a sharp aroma of chloroform spread though my mouth. Memories flashed before my eyes each one progressing quicker and quicker.  
‘’I was attacked! ‘’ I gasped, as the realisation set in.  
The pipes clanged loudly throughout the house, as to warn me about some impending danger. “What time is it? …How long have I been gone?” I asked the withered room in panic, and the chilling wind that answered did not reassure me.  
The artefacts of a life before mine were scattered around the room. A photo, various toys and presents were now covered in dust bunnies. There were eerie sounds of scattering echoes around the hollow, withered walls. My mind was racing with fear as tears poured down my rosy cheeks.  
’’ I need to get out… I need freedom!’’ I whimpered. The air suffocated me with dust blinding my once loyal eyes. “Help! ” I choked as I braced myself against the alabaster-trimmed rotting drawers of the cupboard. I continued to cry in fear as my mind plummeted into distress. The banging of the nearby shutters, which had been left to rot, warned me like gladiators ready to kill. Thump! Thump!Thump! it sounded as I recoiled in horror. Fear flashed though my sapphire blue eyes as I assumed the dim dust-covered room was to be my coffin.  
“I need to get out of here,’’ I repeated quickly . I darted to the door fearfully as the floorboards thumped in time with the shutters.  
I left the bedroom door, which was worn and had the paint peeling off, behind me. The crash of the door closing behind me shocked me. The scatter of sound and the drip of taps and the clank of pipes and the scurrying of rats,echoed though the quiet house causing the fear to rise. “Come on, Leonardo, we’re nearly out!‘’ I encouraged myself as the darkened corridor seemed endless. Music flowed through the corridor as I bumped into an old box. The once pretty ballerina dancer broken and timeworn still sang to the same tune every time. Gently picking it up put it back on the box with the broken mirror that echoes the once proud home. Putting it back I slowly walked on the squeaking of the stairs shocked me as I saw I was there. “Just down the stairs Leo…Nearly there” I cried in glee. The stair cracked and bent, not being used in a long time but they hold on for me. Reaching the bottom, the exposed brick and murky door smiled at me as I reached them “freedom.” I yelled as I opened the door seeing someone I wish not to see.  
“Oliver!” I shrieked as the tall shady man towers over me “What are you doing here?” His grey eyes pierced my blue eyes as I knew this meeting wasn’t by chance. “What are you doing here?” his pale skin look out of contrast with the dark building  
“Well, well. Did you like that Leonardo?” he chuckled as he smirking with his scarlet lips. His long white hair covered his warped face like a mask.  
“What do you mean Oliver?” I yelled as I pointed sharply toward him.  
“Well I thought you could use some help with your confidence, that’s what friends do, don’t they?’’ He chuckled as he smirked.  
“We are not friends … never friends you killed Kyle, you killed my best friend. He hovered before me for a second before a colossal grin covers his abnormal face  
“Oh Leo I never killed Kyle… I only said that to protect another” he giggled walking away leaving me. The confusion crosses my eyes as I glance at the distant house before running after him and grabbing him.  
‘’What do you mean? Tell me now’’, I ordered crossing my arms. Though he had the answer he knew he would not tell me.  
‘’Think about it, Leonardo. Why would I even tell you?’’ he smiled knowing that only he had the answer to the problem.  
‘’I hate you Oliver! i truly hate you now! Do you know that?’’ I shrieked  
he grinned as he lent forward. He grazed my ear with his lips. ‘Yes, Leonardo I know how you feel. Though after all that I have done for you are you sure that’s how you truly feel? ‘’He whispered in my ear.  
he turns and leaves but this time I didn’t stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review


End file.
